


What's Wrong With Kosmo?

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Farting, Gen, Kosmo Acts Sick, Panic, Worried Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Kosmo got fat and is moving really slow.





	What's Wrong With Kosmo?

One day Kosmo's belly was swollen and he was moving very slowly, and Keith was afraid something was wrong especially when Kosmo fell over.

"Oh no! Where's a space vet when you-"

Then Kosmo let out the biggest, loudest, rankest fart that set off the smoke alarm.

"Goddammit. That's it, no more Taco Bell for you, puppy."


End file.
